Christmas Morning
by live0laugh0love0
Summary: The tree in the corner twinkled in the dark and the lights strung along the woodwork created enough light to display the piles and piles of gifts set out by a shadowy figure late at night when everyone else had long since fallen asleep, only sneaking out after the slow rise and fall of tiny chests were still in bed, and all doors were closed to keep the magic locked up tight.


**Hi there!**

**I know I'm a bit late but I couldn't resist posting this one shot Christmas story. I hope you enjoy it and Merry Christmas to everyone!**

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, silence filled every corner of the loft. The occasional crack and hiss of the heating ducts confirmed that the space was, in fact, occupied. The steady fall of snow outside the window cut through the pitch black of the early morning sky as the storm raged on silently. The house, though, was warm and sleepy. The fire, having been lit the night before, popped once, twice, giving off the last streams of heat before being reduced to a pile of ash. The tree in the corner twinkled in the dark and the lights strung along the woodwork created enough light to display the piles and piles of gifts set out by a shadowy figure late at night when everyone else had long since fallen asleep, only sneaking out after the slow rise and fall of tiny chests were still in bed, and all doors were closed to keep the magic locked up tight.

The master suite was equally as quiet. The clock ticked on and on, counting the seconds, minutes, hours. The furniture, gray in the night, cast long, dark shadows around the room; ones that told ghost stories with flashlights to little ones making them run and squeal into the next room. The little yellow light in the joining bathroom flickered every few seconds. The golden retriever at the foot of the bed lay, keeping watch over his master. The two occupants slept silently, their breathing in sync, slow, and steady. Long curls tumbled over the perfectly stacked pillows on the left side while the right side was flat, void of pillows, having been pushed off in the deepness of sleep. The down comforter wrapped the two in blissful unawareness.

While the morning dragged slowly on, little feet began making their way down the steps, avoiding the creaky ones, and hopping to the silent ones, like a well planned heist. Quiet shushes and giggles pierced the silence as they reached the last step and were finally home free. The trio crept over to the master suite where they watched the clock from the opening in the door. The loyal companion, Royal, stayed still as if he knew exactly what was going on. The seconds continued to tick on painfully slow, until finally, the entire display changed displaying a six zero zero.

The three sprang to life like a jack-in-the-box, running into the room and pouncing on the bed. "It's time! Santa came! I saw!"

"Mommy, daddy! Come on!" Little hands shoved shoulders and squirmed in between the two.

Kate moved first, sitting up and brushing the hair out of her face. "Merry Christmas! Did Santa come and see you?" She picked up her youngest daughter, Emma, and made excited eyes at all three.

"Yes! Come on let's open presents! I saw them! There's so many!" Molly, the oldest, and leader stood on the bed and spread her arms wide, the excitement of a seven year old making Kate giggle.

"I'll go get Alexis!" Parker, the middle child, ran for the door, and up the steps. She heard him bust through Alexis' door and pounce on the bed, the frame protesting the added weight.

Kate looked down to see Castle open his eyes and wink at her, signaling her to play along. "Uh oh, Emma. I think daddy still needs to be woken up. Get him!"

With that, Emma squished herself up against him. "Daddy wake up! Christmas time!"

Castle grabbed the little girl and tickled her waist as she laughed and wiggled out of his embrace.

Molly still sat on her knees in the middle of the bed, waiting for the signal she had been accustomed to hearing every year. Castle sat up and gave her that sly look that could only mean one thing. The little girl sat statue still, just waiting for the three words. Her eyes were wide and she held the bottom of her shirt in a little fist. Castle looked at Beckett. She smiled and winked at him, playing along with his game. He turned his attention back on Molly, Emma now perched beside her like a little soldier. Parker appeared in the doorway as if he knew exactly what would happen next. Castle knew he could only keep it up seconds longer before one of them burst. "Assume the position."

The three kids went tumbling out of the room and Royal followed, finally sensing something new and exciting to bask in. Alexis popped her head in the door and smiled at her dad and step mom. "I'll make the coffee."

Once they were alone again, Rick wrapped Kate in his arms and pulled her back to the bed. She smiled to herself and leaned into him. He got close to her ear, "Merry Christmas." He kissed her temple, and then jumped up as if he were a child himself, "Present time!" He composed himself at the door, his charade with the kids being only half over.

Kate followed him and looked at her kids, all sitting in different parts of the living room, marked by their stockings. They were allowed to empty them as a distraction so the two of them, plus Alexis, could caffeinate themselves before the unwrapping began. The tree was surrounded by packages of all shapes and sizes, Rick stopping at nothing to give their kids the best Christmas he could; and because he wanted the toys himself, but that's a different story.

She walked over to the island were Rick and Alexis were each holding a mug. "Merry Christmas, Lex."

"Merry Christmas, Kate." Alexis wrapped her arms around the women, the two having become very close over the last ten years. "And let me just thank you in advance for making the wake up call six and not five like last year." She rolled her eyes but smiled after.

"No, really, no thanks needed. I was happy to make the change!" Kate laughed and turned her attention to her husband. In turn, he handed her a steaming cup of coffee. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome very much. And that's not the only present you're getting today." He wiggled his eyebrow and pointed at himself.

She stood on her tiptoes, kissing him in response.

By now, the troops was sitting in their spots looking straight at the three adults in the kitchen. Having been making a tradition out of it, the three, five, and seven years of practice conditioned them to wait patiently, but with bated breath for the second command. He knew, though, that he could play with them just a little more. "So, do you _really_ want to open _all_ those presents? I mean we could just wait until tomorrow, _right_?" Castle looked at Kate and Alexis as they nodded, playing along, clearly enjoying the game. Castle had done the same thing with Alexis when she was a little girl, but only when Meredith wasn't sulking about it. Having a cast, now, that would perform in his play was too fun to pass up.

"No!" Molly was the first to respond. Parker watched every move. Emma mimicked her older siblings, knowing even at a young age to do so.

"So, maybe we should just go back to bed? I'm kinda tired." Castle strode over to his bedroom door, yawning. He stopped in the door frame, turned around, and smirked at the clan. Each one watched him with eager expressions.

"Daddy, please!" A harmony of strung out "pleases" filled the loft until finally, he knew the jig was up.

He only had to say three more words, and the mayhem and festivities would begin. With one last breath of peacefulness, Castle spoke his famous words. "It's go time."

The three little ones huddled around the packages searching for their names as Kate and Alexis walked over, sitting at the edge of the couch to help with the "no that's not yours", and "we'll get batteries later.". Castle paced to the couch and took a seat next to his wife. One of his favorite parts was always shopping, but the best of all was the outcome; seeing the excited little faces. It had been the same way when Alexis was small, and he was so grateful he got to do it three more times. Kate leaned into him, pulling him from the memory as the oohs and ahhs began to flood the room.

Just two hours later, and the kids had opened all of their presents, not taking a single minute to catch their breath or examine one thing too closely in fear of missing Christmas all together. Now, with Royal guarding the brood, being occupied with their new gadgets and gizmos, Alexis included, Kate and Rick had made a tradition of exchanging gifts with each other, uninterrupted by little hands.

The agreement was one present, no price limit. Rick as usual, was the one to break the agreement, using the "I couldn't pass this up" excuse time and time again.

"I'm first." She pulled a large box from behind the tree, sliding it to his feet. She couldn't help but smile as he studied it, knowing he would never guess.

He inspected it a second more before tearing into the red and green paper. He opened the box quickly, not being able to contain his excitement any longer. Inside was a beautifully wrapped, Burberry, Gabardine trench coat, black, lined with the signature plaid print. It was accompanied by new, custom made loafers. Castle's face said it all. "How did you, but I didn't, Kate I love it. Thank you." She smiled at him as he admired his gift, knowing she had won this year.

Without noticing it, he leaned back over to her, "My turn." He walked to the tree, stuck his hand in, and with one quick jerk, pulled out a small, blue box with a white ribbon.

Kate gasped in response, pulling her hands to her mouth to cover the huge grin that was spreading across her face. "What is that?" She spoke the words quickly.

Castle played dumb, as if it were one of the kids. "It's your present, silly. Unless you want me to take it back?" He motioned to the door then.

"No, no, I want it, give it!" She practically lept for it, and snatched it from his hands. She pulled the ribbon gently, letting it slip from the box. She lifted the top to reveal a ring box nestled perfectly inside. "Oh my gosh." She opened the top and gasped loudly. She lifted her gaze to look him in the eye before looking back down at her ring. She lifted it out of the cushions and slipped it on her right index finger, lifting her hand to the light to show it off. It was _the_ Tiffany Soleste rose gold ring with white and pink diamonds that she had been admiring in the window for months now. She was always the more grounded of the two, but had acquired a taste for the finer things since being with him.

"I had it engraved especially for you." His voice in her ear pulled her from her thoughts. She slipped the ring off and angled it until she made out "Always, R" hidden inside, the same inscription on their wedding bands and her engagement ring.

"I don't know how to even begin to thank you." She slipped it back on and looked at him.

He pulled her close with one swift motion until they were nose to nose. "Say I won and we're golden." He smirked that signature smirk, as if he knew what she had been thinking just minutes ago.

"Oh you definitely won." She nodded and gathered his face in her hands and kissed him. He pulled her in and kissed her back. She pulled back to see his face, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, hun." Rick smiled at her and kissed her one last time before they both turned and walked arm in arm to join in the festivities with their kids.

* * *

**Please review! **

**xoxo**


End file.
